


Borrower In The Snow

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Manhattan, Protection, Snow, Soft Vore, Vore, Winter, safe vore, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young borrower struggles to find shelter in a cold snowy storm in Manhattan. Thankfully, she's not without friends, big and beastly friends, to help her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Borrower In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Heya all~ I suppose we can call this a 'sequel' of sorts to this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809324  
> Though mostly I wrote this in response to a prompt on a writing server. I had two words to work with, key ring and storm, this is what happened!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this short fluffy thing.

A tiny young child trudged through the fresh, cold snow on a winter night, in the grand city of Manhattan. Not only was she just a kid, but the tiny part was no exaggeration. The poor dear was no bigger than a few inches tall, with tattered green clothes and blonde messy hair. Around her shoulder, she had a old keyring, with no keys on it, with a string tied to it, possibly a tool she used to get around? Not that it helped her much right now. 

Lilly looked up at the sky, feeling the frozen air against her cheeks, and a small snowflake fall on her forehead. She reached up with a shaky hand and wiped the snow off, which she partly regretted as her fingers got even colder now. She needed to get out of the snow, now. Nobody was on the sidewalk at this hour, so she didn't have to worry about getting stepped on at least. A small miracle, giving her a little easier time in trying to find a warm place to slip into. 

She walked by a old, roughed up looking building and saw some windows. Maybe one of those were unlocked? But how to get up to them... She stopped and backed up to inspect her options, trying to see which window looked cracked. A bit of hope swelled up in her chest when she was pretty sure she saw one of them WAS cracked, and the light was off so hopefully that meant the inhabitant was asleep. It was only on the second floor too, but for her it was still a long ways up. There was a nail sticking out of the wood next to the window she could use... if she could just get her keyring on a string on it. 

The wee child climbed up on some rusty debris to get about halfway there, was this some abandoned warehouse or something? She was starting to have her doubts on if anyone actually lived here and how warm it would be inside. But beggars can't be choosers. If nothing else she would be out of the snow and wind inside, if she managed to get in that is. 

Looking up, she unshouldered the key ring and started to wind up her throw, treating it something like a lasso. It took a few tries to get started, she wanted to make sure she got this right after all. Thankfully since all she was using was thread, she had a lot of it, hopefully enough to hit that nail on the head. Around and around and around she swung it above her head, before finally she took aim and tossed it as high as she could towards her target.

The little one watched her throw with baited breath as the wind caught the ring and thankfully carried it higher. Otherwise it looked like there was no chance she was going to throw it high enough. Sadly her aim was a bit off though as the ring hit the window with a uncomfortably loud TINK. 

Lilly winced, now hoping there was nobody inside because otherwise that might have alerted them. Once it fell, she pulled the string back to herself until she saw the ring again. 

"Okay... c'mon, you can do this." She whispered to herself as she started to wind up her throw again. She wasn't going to give up, she got high enough thanks to the wind, she just had to get the ring over a few inches. 

The little borrower tossed her ring and line again, watching the wind catch it and, much to her dread, blow it off track. She didn't realize she was quite literally holding her breath, a sense of dread filling her as she was quite sure it was going to miss again. But by some miracle, a strong gust changed it's direction, sending it right to her target. 

Much to her joy, the ring hooked around the nail perfectly, giving her a rather secure line up to the window. She couldn't feel her fingers anymore, or her toes, or most of her face, but she had something to be hopeful for now. 

Lilly tugged on the line to test it's strength, making sure it won't slip off. Satisfied, the borrower gripped the thread and started to pull herself up on it. It wasn't... the most comfortable thing, the thread was a bit rough on her poor frozen hands, and she wasn't the strongest thing in general. But it was her only hope of getting somewhere warm and out of this storm. 

She got up to about halfway, and her body was starting to really protest about this idea. A small whimper escaped the tiny child as a growing dread of whether she'd be able to make it started to fill her. But she didn't stop, she kept pushing forward, or upwards in this case. 

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Lilly gasped as she saw a large human hand, a man's, push the window open after unlatching it. Someone WAS inside, and he heard her miss. Her body was still crawling up on the string, though her mind was questioning if that was such a good idea. 

She then saw his head poke out the window and look around, no doubt trying to figure out what hit the window. She shivered, both from the cold, and fear of him seeing her and being upset. She fully expected him to look down, it only made sense and sure enough, he did. The man tilted his head downwards, and based on his surprised expression, spotted her on her string, dangling in the cold. She stopped climbing then, instead smiling awkwardly to him. Normally borrowers did everything they could to avoid being found by the big people, but Lilly was in trouble, deep trouble and she needed help. There was nothing else she could really do at this point but hope this man was kind and would help her. 

Lilly gripped the thread as tight as she could as she watched the man reach over to grab the ring from the nail next to the window. He pulled it off the head, and there was the spike of fear that he'd simply drop it after that. But thankfully, he didn't. Instead, using both hands, he started to pull her up into the window. 

Once he reeled her in close enough, he gently scooped her up out of the air in his palm, and gently laid her keyring and thread next to her. He then retreated back into his home, and used his other hand to close the window. Lilly wasn't sure what he had in store for her, but as she took in his features, there was something oddly... familiar about him. Messy brown hair that was long enough to cover his ears, warm hazel eyes, toned skin, a sense of... almost adorable awkwardness from him and the gnarly scar that ran across his right cheek, or her left. 

She looked around the room they were in, and everything started to click in her mind. This was an abandoned warehouse, abandoned, aside from the Beast that lived here and made it his own. Normally she probably would have recognized him right away, but in her state, everything was working a bit slowly. 

The tiny child smiled timidly back to him, letting the warmth of his palm soak into her cold, tiny body. "V-Vincent?" She asked, hoping she wasn't hallucinating about seeing the only big person she trusted.

"Yes miss Lilly, it's me." His deep, tender voice answered back, and Lilly felt her heart soar with gratefulness to whatever power above that steered their paths to cross again at the time she needed it most. 

Vincent Keller was his full name, and he wasn't exactly human himself. He called himself a 'Beast', a human that could change into a more... feral version of themselves. Though she only seen him shift once, she wasn't afraid of him for that. He had helped her last winter, but she stubbornly went her separate path come spring, wanting to live like other borrowers did. That was a foolish mistake, she was too young to be all alone. He was accepting of it at the time and she hoped that didn't change. 

"I'm s-so sorry for l-leaving mister V-Vincent, p-please, I ne-need help.... " She clung to his thumb, watching him smile warmly as he lifted her up to his face. 

"Shhh it's okay, don't worry about it. Let's just get you safe and warmed up, alright?" He said, and didn't waste much time after that thankfully. 

His jaws parted before her, and Lilly found herself all but scrambling inside of his mouth from his hand. She flopped herself over his bottom teeth and landed on his tongue, curling up on the warm and squishy muscle. She left her keyring and thread, but she trusted he would keep it safe for her. 

Warm air puffed over her as he chuckled, probably not expecting her to be so brave and eager to be... well, eaten. But she already been through this before with him, it was how he helped her after all. He sealed her up in warm darkness as he closed his mouth, but it was welcoming for her. She relaxed and just let the tongue gently lick and lap over her, knowing he had to slicken her up for a safe trip down. Once she was coated in a thick layer of drool, he eased her back towards his gullet, before taking a hefty gulp, sending her down into his warm, comfy depths. 

Her cold form was slowly starting to warm up the deeper she slid down his throat. Soft, powerful muscles rippled and kneaded her along, before she felt a ring of muscle relax just enough to let her slip by. With a wet plop, she landed in the belly of the Beast. 

The tiny child still was perfectly calm and trusting as his stomach gently rumbled around her harmlessly. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, especially in such a terrible way. She needed somewhere warm and safe to rest, and he provided the best there is. Lilly crawled on her hands and knees, as the belly floor was too squishy to walk on. She made her way to the front wall of his tummy and snuggled against the folds of his stomach. She felt a faint, familiar pressure on the other side, knowing it was his hand against his middle. 

"Goodnight little one, sleep well." Vincent kindly told her, his voice powerful enough to rattle her bones, but it was oddly comforting rather than scary. She smiled and murmured happily in her comfy room for the night. 

"Thank you mister Vincent and goodnight to you too." She answered back, knowing his keen hearing was powerful enough to hear her.

"You're welcome." Came the simple, but caring reply. Lilly wasn't sure what happened after that as her tired self soon slipped into a peaceful rest, with the knowledge that she was safe, warm and protected from the world.


End file.
